cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lamu Empire
Nation Information Lamu Empire is a small and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Lamu Empire work diligently to produce Fish and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Lamu Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Lamu Empire to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Lamu Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lamu Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lamu Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Lamu Empire really took definitive form in the early 1200's, when the growing power of the Pate Island tribe united the rest of the Archipelago under their flag. While always in the shadow of Kenya, Lamu Empire has remained an independant state since it's official conception in May 17, 1337. They established Siyu as the capital, and it has stayed there for almost all of the Lamu Empire's existence, besides a short intermittence during the mid-1600's when the larger Lamu Town was made capital due to threats from a northern Somalian army. It was reverted back to Siyu when a peaceful agreement was reached between Kenyan and Somalian governments. 1421 heralded the arrival of the magnificent fleet of Zheng He, the Grand Eunuch Admiral of China. His visits caused much stir, as the famous explorer visited the Lamu Archipelago. Settlers, and shipwrecked chinese sailors would soon form a large demographic in the Lamu islands, a period of prosperity was brought in with the technological advancements that the Chinese brought with them. Eventually, the Lamu Empire extended its power through aggressive trading along the coast, and controlled almost the entire coastline of Kenya, as well as the lower coasts of Somalia. Unfortunately a disgruntled landlocked Kenyan population resented this, and soon surged and forced the Lamu to retreat. After peace was reached, the Lamu Empire had extended slightly, and from then on close relations were kept with Kenya. During the 1500's, Portuguese explorers landed in the Lamu Archipelago, and were quite astonished to see such a distinctly asian-looking population. They brought many commodities with them, as well as valuable maps. Later, the Portuguese would return with a colonial force in an effort to capitalize on the abundance of fish in the area. At this point, one of Lamu's greatest heroes, Takwa, lead an expeditionary force, using Portuguese maps eastward to China, surviving one of the fiercest storms in the history of the Indian Ocean. Takwa supposedly reached Hong Kong, and there pleaded for aid to the chinese administration there. The chinese agreed to help their lost descendants and sent a small contingent to the Lamu Archipelago, and defeated the Portuguese in a decisive battle over Manda Island. While, initially the Chinese wished to control the archipelago themselves, business elsewhere soon caused them to abandon the islands, leaving Lamu Empire to its initial autonomy. Later, during the 1900's, the government in China renewed it's interest in Lamu Empire, and soon sent a volunteer work force to aid in the development of Lamu Empire, in the hopes of establishing trade agreements to exploit the islands' natural resources. Through this nourishing aid, Uranium was discovered, and a controversial mining project was started. Category:Nations